writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Science Class
Jasmine was very excited about taking science class for her new school semester. She loved science and experiments, and now she was finally going to work in a middle school science lab. She often spent her time writing equations, reading instructions on experiments, planned, thought, and always believed in herself. She always knew that she would be a great scientist someday. Currently, Jasmine was in seventh grade, but she was smart enough to know all the tips and tricks that science had to offer. As the bell rang, she headed over to the next classroom. Her next period was science class, and she was highly anticipating. As soon as the teacher started the first unit, she would fill out her notebook with scientific facts right away. Once she got to her classroom, she found her desk and sat down. The classroom was buzzing with idle conversation. Some of them were talking and laughing about strange subjects, and others were making paper airplanes or doodling in their notebooks. A few seconds later, the teacher entered the room. "Hello, class," said the teacher. "Sorry it took so long. Please take your seats. My name is Mr. Johnston, and I will be your science teacher for this semester." After introducing himself, Mr. Johnston gave a little speech. Jasmine took out her science notebook and wrote down what the teacher had to say. As she looked around the room, she could see that one of her friends, Sunny, was just as interested in science as she was. The rest of the class didn't seem interested at all. Most of the kids in the room looked like they wanted to do anything else than listen to the teacher talk on and on about the purpose of science. After Mr. Johnston was done with his brief lecture, he sat down at his desk. "If anyone has any questions, let me know." Jasmine slowly raised her hand. "Um, Mr. Johnston?" she asked. "Are we gonna do any cool experiments?" "Why, yes," said Mr. Johnston. "As a matter of fact, we are! But first, before we can do anything in the lab, I'll have to show you the rules of lab safety." Jasmine was delighted. She had been waiting to work in a science lab for quite a while. While the teacher gave the students some vocabulary words to write in their notebooks, Jasmine was daydreaming of mixing chemicals together when someone asked, "Mr. Johnston? What's our first assignment gonna be?" "Well," said the teacher. "We're going to start with something simple, like cells. In fact, our first unit will be about cellular life and genetics. Please open your science textbooks to Chapter 1." Jasmine immediately opened her textbook and began reading the chapter. As she read, she found some interesting facts about cells, cell structure, and bacteria. As she read and took some notes, she listened carefully to Mr. Johnston's lecture about cells. Just then, her friend, Sunny, tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Jasmine, I hope you're not going to write down an entire essay based on Mr. Johnston's lecture about cells. I know you like getting carried away with your homework, but I think you should slow the pace down and just take notes like the rest of the class." Jasmine didn't believe in slowing down and going the route that other students went. She had an infinite amount of knowledge, and she was very smart. She promised herself that she would share her knowledge of science with her classmates someday. While the class silently read the first chapter of their textbooks, Jasmine had something buzzing in her mind. As she skimmed through her textbook, she began to write an essay about cellular life. She decided that her essay would be 500 words long, no more, no less. She was about to finish her essay, when the bell rang. The students got up from their seats and headed to their next classes. Jasmine placed her essay into her textbook so she could finish it later. Jasmine went to her next class, which was English class. Jasmine knew that her best friend, Sunny, loved English and writing as much as she loved science. Sunny wrote stories, read books, created, imagined, and dreamed. She seemed to have opposite interests as Jasmine, because she wanted to become a writer while Jasmine wanted to be a scientist. "Jasmine, I can't believe you want to write a really long essay about cells for science class," said Sunny. "Well," said Jasmine. "It's because I want to challenge myself by making my own homework assignments, such as articles with 500 words total about the topic that I'm learning about. That way, the teacher will give me extra credit when they see how well I know the topic." "But, aren't you worried that the other students might be jealous of your really high intellect?" asked Sunny. "Nonsense!" said Jasmine. "They might be envious, but once they see that my intelligence could help them get better grades, they will be very proud of me. You'll just wait and see." Sunny just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she muttered sarcastically. "We'll see about that." When they got to class, Jasmine continued working on her essay while the teacher talked about the unit the class was going to begin. She was persistent. She wanted her classmates to see how good she was at science. The next day, Jasmine had finished her essay and was ready to turn it in to the teacher. When she got to science class, as the other students took their seats, she went over to Mr. Johnston's desk. "Here, Mr. Johnston," she said as she handed her essay to the teacher. "Yesterday, I wrote a 500-word essay about cells and how they function. I hope I can get extra credit for memorizing one whole chapter of my textbook." Mr. Johnston read through Jasmine's essay, word by word. He couldn't believe how smart she was, and she knew all about cellular functions. Mr. Johnston was very pleased, and he told Jasmine that she was really intelligent for a girl her age, and he wanted her to share some of her essays with the class. Jasmine accepted, and she shared her essay with the class. She began to read it out loud. As Jasmine explained what cells were made of and how they functioned, the class was surprised at how well she knew the topic they were studying. "That's wonderful, Jasmine!" said Mr. Johnston as Jasmine finished reading her essay. "I didn't realize that you knew so much about cells! You must be smarter than most of my students. I sincerely hope that you can teach some of us a little bit about the topics that we'll learn in science class this semester." Somehow, most of the students thought the same. The students agreed that they each had different levels of intelligence and awareness, and some of them realized that, although they weren't stupid, they often behaved not terribly intelligently. But none of them could compete their intelligence with the very clever Jasmine. Category:Short Stories Category:Stories